Begin Agian
by EmmyKay99
Summary: Kick SongFic based off of Taylor Swift's Begin Again. Tell me if you think I should write more. Other wise this'll just be a One Shot


_Took a deep breath in the mirror_

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_

_But I do_

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on_

_He always said he didn't get this song_

_But I do, I do_

I look at myself in the mirror taking a deep breath as I do. I'm going on my first date since my break up with Brody. It's been a while, but I'm ready to try again. Saying I'm nervous would be an understatement.

I walk down the stairs from my room after putting on my favorite pair of high heels. Brody never liked it when I wore them on account that he's not much taller than me and when I wore them I passed him by a couple of inches. Apparently the girl is never suppose to be taller than the guy. Note the sarcasm.

I walk out onto my front porch locking the door behind me. My parents would freak out if they saw I left the house unlocked with no one in it. I sigh and take my iPod out of my purse. I put it on shuffle and start humming along with Nobody Compares, one of my favorites from One Direction. Brody never liked it. He said he 'didn't understand it'.

_I walked in expecting you'd be late_

_But you got there early and you stand and wave_

_I walk to you_

_You pull my chair out and help me in_

_And you don't know how nice that is_

_But I do_

As I walk into Falafel Phil's I sigh. He's probably late. Brody always was. Why is he going to be any different? But then I catch sight of wavy brown hair. Jack. He stands up from where he was sitting and waves at me. My palms start to sweat as I walk over to him. No need to be nervous. You've eaten with him at Phil's hundreds of times. _Yeah but not on a date_.

Jack smiles at me as he pulls my chair out for me.

"I wanted to get here early to make sure to get a table for two. You know how busy this place gets on Wednesday nights." Jack says as he sits down opposite from me.

"Well you got a great table, Jack." I say. It's true it's right by the window so we can watch the sun set as we eat. He smiles at me and all I can think is that Brody would never do something that nice for me.

_And you throw your head back laughing_

_Like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny_

_Cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a café_

_I watched it begin again_

"…so I told him where he could shove it." I finish my story about this idiot guy who was trying to hit on me the other day. I was having a bad day, and I didn't want to have to deal with some jerk. Jack seems to find this funny based on how hard he's laughing.

"You, my dear Kim, are hilarious!" He exclaims after he manages to calm him self down.

I think it's weird that he thinks I'm so funny. Brody never did. In fact if I tried to tell him this story he just would've rolled his eyes and told me how 'un-lady like' saying something like that is.

It's been eight months since Brody cheated on me. That entire time I thought that all love would end painfully. That there wont ever be happy endings. But on this Wednesday night, here in Falafel Phil's, I realize I'm starting to fall in love again.

_You said you never met one girl who_

_Had as many James Taylor records as you_

_But I do_

_We tell stories and you don't know why_

_I'm coming off a little shy_

_But I do_

"I'm serious, Kim, you have way more of his records than I do. And I have to be honest, that's a first." Jack says giving me that winning smile of his.

"Well what can I say? I'm just a bigger fan than you are." I say with a wink.

After exchanging stories from our child hood we get to the subject of first kisses. Apparently a girl just sort of attacked Jack with her lips in first grade.

"So, who was your first kiss, Kim?"

"Uh…well, you…were…" I trail off blushing.

"I was? You mean that kiss when we got stuck under the mistletoe two years ago?" He asks with a smirk.

"Yep. That's the one." At this point I'm probably red as a tomato.

"Well I have no idea why you're being shy about that! I'm flattered to be your first kiss!" He exclaims putting a hand over his heart. I know why though. It's the same reason I've been a little shy all evening. I'm falling in love with him.

_And we walk down the block, to my car_

_And I almost brought him up_

_But you start to talk about the movies_

_That your family watches every Christmas_

_And I want to talk about that_

_And for the first time_

_What's past is past_

After dinner Jack walks me to my car, like a gentleman. And in that moment I almost brought up Brody. Jack knows about Brody cheating on me, he was one of the only people that could comfort me about him. However before I get the chance to bring him up, Jack starts talking about how his family watches The Night Before Christmas on Christmas Eve, and then Elf on Christmas day. And I decided not to talk about Brody, because I wanted to talk about happy things like that. And for the first time, Brody is in the Past. And you know what they say 'What's past is past'.

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is burn and break and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a café_

_I watched it begin again_

"I had a great time tonight, Jack." I say as we stand by my car.

"Me too, I'm really glad you're getting over Brody. And I have to be honest…I'm glad it's with me." He says blushing slightly.

"Me too." I say mimicking him.

Before I know what's happening his lips are on mine, and we're kissing. It's a wonderful thing really. I feel sparks and, well, everything I never felt when I was with Brody. Then is occurs to me. I'm not falling in love. I _am_ in love. With Jack. My best friend.

We pull away due to our need for oxygen.

"Whoa." Is all Jack says.

"Ditto." I say with a grin.

He smiles, "Goodnight, Kim."

"Goodnight, Jack."

_But on a Wednesday in a café_

_I watched it begin again_

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and I don't own: Kickin it, Nobody Compares, One Direction, The Night Before Christmas, Elf, or Begin Again.**


End file.
